Star Wars Jedi Knight: Search for a Student
by TheIntelligentGamer
Summary: Jaden Korr is now a Jedi Master and has taken on a apprentice. Their new mission is to find a captured student. Featuring a new original character Jaden's padawan.
1. Prologue

**Star Wars Jedi Knight:**

**Search for a Student**

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS IN ANY WAY OR JEDI KNIGHT BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY. IF YOU WISH TO USE LUCAN MESSAGE ME AND SAY WHY AND I MIGHT LET YOU.**

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

Blaster bolts were flying all around Jaden Korr, she was deflecting as many as she could but there were too many imperials. Her blue lightsaber was spinning rapidly. Her lekku swinging widely as she moved. Her blue skin even more blue with the glow of the saber, she saw a green saber slice through the ceiling. It cut around in a circle and her padawan Lucan Quilane jumped through. He sliced through a stormtrooper and force pushed another. Jaden leapt forward and impaled one though the chest and Lucan had killed the rest.

"Nice of you to join me at last Lucan." Said Jaden.

"Nice of you to leave me some stormtroopers Master." Replied Lucan.

Jaden smiled at his remark and turned off her saber. They continued along the desolate silver plated corridors. Jaden was surprised there was no more stormtroopers. She knew Lucan was thinking the same thing but she didn't say anything. They rounded a corner and came to the control centre. They could hear people talking. Lucan gestured to Jaden to enter first and she did. She crept along and peered around the corner. She could see a human male speaking into a communicator.

"Yes master I have found the data. I do not know the position of the Jedi." Said the man

"You do now." Shouted Lucan

"NO LUCAN!" yelled Jaden

But it was too late. He had already jumped at the man. His green saber held in front of him. The man brought up a lightsaber and ignited it. The crimson red blade swung at Lucan, he would never get out of the way. Jaden moved at lightning fast speed, she brought up her blue saber. CRACK! The two sabers collided, the man force pushed Lucan out of the way and he landed on top of a pile of crates. They broke under his weight and he did not get up. Jaden swung her lightsaber switching to the aggressive Djem So style. She needed to end this quickly. The man was inexperienced but Jaden knew the dangers of underestimating someone. She ducked under a blow and rolled back. She used the force to pull Lucan's lightsaber towards her. She caught it in her other hand and ignited it. Jaden had some experience in Jar'Kai but usually only used one. The man was taken by surprise and Jaden swung one of her blades forward. The man blocked but Jaden jabbed the other forward. It went through his stomach and came out the other side. He dropped silently and Jaden ran over to Lucan.

"Lucan wake up."

He stirred at her words and sat up. Jaden handed him his lightsaber and he smiled. Jaden did not return it. The smile was wiped off his face instantly.

"That was very foolish of you Lucan."

He brushed his shoulder length brown hair out of his eyes. He nodded but remained silent.

"I'm sorry Master. I just wanted to impress you. I really am sorry."

"I was once your age once as well. I wanted to impress my Master but there are other ways to do so."

"I guess you're going to tell Luke how I nearly jeopardised the whole mission."

"No but learn from your mistakes."

"Thanks Master."

They walked out and approached there ship. They entered and Jaden entered the coordinates of the Jedi academy on Yavin 4. The ship now on auto pilot took off. Jaden was thinking about the duel when she realized something. The badge on the man's uniform was the symbol of the Disciples of Ragnos.

* * *

><p>Thats right the disciples of ragnos. Anyone who has played the game knows what they are.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Back at the Academy

**Chapter 1: Back at the Academy**

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS IN ANY WAY. ONLY THIS STORY AND LUCAN.**

**SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER ISN'T THAT LONG. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER AND THE STORY WILL REALLY BEGIN. ALSO PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AFTER YOU READ. 224 VISITORS AND 1 REVIEW**

* * *

><p>Twi'lek Jedi Master Jaden Korr was sitting in the Master's room at the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4. Luke Skywalker and Kyle Katarn were both sitting there in deep conversation about the symbol on the man.<p>

"I am sending Kyle to investigate it. It could just be a stolen uniform but it is worth a looking into. Meanwhile a student has gone missing, I am sending you and Lucan to find him Master Korr. His last transmission was from the underworld of Corusant, he was investigating the owner of a club. We think he may be selling weapons to the imperials, so we are sending you and Lucan to find the student. Your natural twi'lek beauty will allow you entry to the club. Lucan will pose as your bodyguard. We have already set you up as a new dancer. You will leave tomorrow." Said Luke

Jaden stood up and her robe fell behind her. She brushed her lekku behind her shoulder and walked out of the room. Students passed her and waved and she politely nodded back. She passed the lightsaber training room and could hear the distinct sound of lightsabers crashing against each other. She decided to find Lucan, she headed for his room only to find it empty. Maybe he was at the training course, she walked through the academy and went through the senior course used for the advanced jedi. She remembered running through the courses as an initiate and fighting the training bots. She leaped up onto the wall where the teachers watched the students through the course. She had arrived at the junior course and saw Master Van teaching a lightsaber training course. She walked to the saber bot training arena and could see Lucan sparing with a bot. It looked to be on a higher level than Lucan usually used but he was handling himself well until the bot swatted his saber out of his hand. Jaden jumped in the air and took out her saber mid-fall. She rolled as she landed and ignited it. The bot turned and advanced towards her. It swung and she blocked easily. It swung again and she blocked the shot and flicked her wrist and swung her arm in an arch. The bot's saber flew out of his hands and she beheaded. She turned off her lightsaber and looked down and smiled at Lucan. He smirked back and stood up.

"We have a new mission." Said Jaden."A student has gone missing and we are being sent to investigate. His last transmission was from Corusant, he was investigating a club owner who may have been selling weapons to the imperials. We leave tomorrow so get ready."

"Yes Master. I shall prepare at once."

He smiled and walked off. Jaden walked back outside. She loved Yavin, it was peaceful and quiet. She was walked back along the upper wall and entered through an upper entrance. She walked back to her room. She had decorated her room in bright colours, oranges, blues and yellows, colours that reminded her of Ryloth, her home planet. She sat down on her mat and began mediating. It must have been hours later when she heard a knock on her door. She stood up and called out.

"Come in."

The door slid open and Kyle walked in. He was carrying a skimpy dancer dress in his arm and he had a large grin on his face. Jaden couldn't help smiling.

"You have got to be kidding me." Said Jaden

"No not at all. I found it lying around and thought it might come in handy." Said Kyle.

He handed it to Jaden and walked out of the room. She laid it down on the mat and took off her clothes. When she was done she climbed into bed. She was asleep almost instantly.

She woke up the next morning and put on her dress. _Where am I going to put my lightsaber_ thought Jaden? She found a strap near her breast on the inside where it would go. She was ready to go. She walked out of her room to the hanger where Lucan was waiting. When she walked in his mouth dropped.

"Don't say a word." Said Jaden

Lucan just shook his head.

"Well I think you look great Master." Said Lucan

They walked up the ramp into the ship. The cockpit was spacious yet practical. Lucan got into the pilots seat and Jaden sat down beside him. He punched in the hyperspace coordinates and set it on autopilot.

"You should get some rest Lucan. We are going to be busy. Also try to blend in when we get there. And don't let them see that saber." Said Jaden

"Where is yours Master? Asked Lucan

"You don't want to know."

He laughed and stood up. He walked into the back room. Jaden snuggled up in her chair and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: The Mission Begins

**Chapter 2:**

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS IN ANYWAY. ONLY THIS STORY AND LUCAN. IF YOU WISH TO USE LUCAN MESSAGE ME AND I MAY LET YOU.**

The beeping of the console woke Jaden up. There were nearing Corusant, she rubbed her blue skin and stood up. She walked to the back room and told Lucan they were almost there. He stood up and sat in the pilot's seat. He disengaged the autopilot and brought the ship to the landing platform. He had changed into a dark black bodysuit and there were silver armour plates covering his arms and legs. He had a blaster attached to his leg and his lightsaber in a pouch on his waist. The ship landed and they exited the ship. They walked to the club and entered. They found it crawling with dancers and waitresses. A Nautolan man walked over to them.

"You must be the new dancer." Said the man with a hiss like a snake

Jaden nodded. His gestured with his hand for them to follow him and they did. He took them to a back room where there were other dancers of different races though mainly Twi'lek. He nodded at them and left. The room was large with several hallways leading off in different directions and there were seats and tables as well as a holovid showing a group of woman dancing. Jaden took Lucan over to a dark corner.

"When I'm on stage you have a look around, see what you can find and be careful. And put this on." Instructed Jaden

She gave him a communicator and he attached it to his ear as she did. A man was walking over to them.

"May the force be with you Lucan."

He nodded. The man was beside them now.

"You're up." Said the man

Jaden followed the man up to the stage entrance. He pulled back the curtain and Jaden walked though onto the stage. The club was packed full of smugglers, gangsters and criminals. The smell of drink filled the air. All eyes were on her, the spotlight shone on her blue skin. The band on the mini-stage next to her started playing, her hips started swaying and she began to dance. She kicked her leg in the air and started twirling. The crowd cheered and clapped. She swung her head and her lekku swung through the air. Meanwhile Lucan was walking through the back rooms of the club. He found a dead end. Strange he thought so he began searching for a hidden switch or something. He found one behind a light and flicked it. The wall at the end of the corridor slid open and Lucan walked though. The door closed behind him. He touched the button on his communicator.

"Master I have a hidden section of the club."

Jaden couldn't answer but Lucan knew she heard him. He continued through the corridors and found a control room. Empty, strange thought Lucan. _Trap_. He swung around, about a dozen imperials surrounded him.

"Master it's a tr….."

Lucan never finished his sentence before he was hit by the stun function by a blaster rifle. He fell to the floor. Jaden had heard him and did a spectacular twirl in the air when the song ended. She ran off stage through the curtain and down the corridor. It was a dead end, where was the switch. No need, the door slid open. A dozen imperials came out. Two of them were clutching Lucan in their arms. They spotted Jaden and brought up there blaster rifles. She brought out her lightsaber and ignited it. They opened fire and she deflected their shots. Two troopers were hit. She smiled and advanced on them. She was utilising her favourite form Soresu, the resilience form. It was a defensive style of lightsaber combat. She slashed at a trooper across the chest. He fell lifelessly to the ground. She swung her saber in a circle and rolled forward jabbing at the end and impaling a trooper. She slashed in a defensive kata and took out some other stormtroopers. The only two that were left were holding Lucan. They shot but she deflected them back at them. They fell dropping Lucan's body. She ran over to him and shook him.

"Lucan wake up." Shouted Jaden

He awoke and sat up.

"I really need to stop getting knocked out. I'm missing all the action. Come on there was a control room back there."

Jaden smiled and helped pick him up. She followed him back through the passage and into the control room. She walked over to the panel and tried to find anything that help in their investigation. She found that slavers had come and were due to take the student to Nar Shaddaa but they had not left yet. They were leaving on a platform near hear.

"Find what you were looking for yet" said a deep voice that sounded like a snake

Jaden and Lucan spun around lightsabers drawn. It was the Nautolan from earlier. He had about six stormtroopers and a man in a Disciples of Ragnos uniform as well as a lightsaber attached to his waist.

"Yes actually we have and we were just leaving." Said Lucan

"I can't let you leave" said the Nautolan drawing a blaster

Lucan and Jaden ignited their sabers and attacked. Two troopers were down. The man drew his lightsaber and activated it. Crimson saber aglow he leapt towards Jaden who used the force to push him away. The man landed in a heap next to Lucan. He stood up and swung at Lucan who deflected the shot easily. Jaden spun around. The Nautolan shot at her. She deflected the shot back and it hit him in the head. He fell lifelessly to the floor. Lucan was in the middle of an intense duel with the man. The man swung at him but Lucan ducked and back flipped away. The man took a second saber from his waist and ignited it. Lucan was surprised and jumped back. The man attacked with both sabers and Lucan only just had time to block. Jaden jumped and attacked the man from behind. He blocked with his second saber. Lucan swung right after Jaden and sliced through the man's waist. He fell to the ground. They ran out of the control room and through the club. They found a back exit and went through. There was a speeder and they got in. Jaden hit the activate button and zoomed off. Lucan had entered the coordinates and they were weaving in and out of traffic. They could see the landing platform and a ship preparing to take off. They arrived and leapt out of the speeders. Stormtroopers were taking the student on-board. They spotted Jaden and Lucan, the lead trooper pointed and two troopers took the student on board while the others started shooting. The two ignited their lightsabers and deflected the shots. They advanced towards the troopers. The shots were coming in heavy. The ship was taking off, the rest of the troopers ran on-board. Jaden sprinted forward and leapt into the air. The ship was in the air and the ramp was closed now. She took out a tracker from a pouch on her waist. She threw at the ship and it stuck on top. She fell back to the ground. She took out her data-pad and checked if the tracker was working. Now all they had to do was follow it. Suddenly a red blaster bolt shot past them. They turned around, more imperials were coming onto the landing platform. They took out their lightsabers and ignited them.

"Master we need to get back to the ship." Said Lucan with worry in his voice

The imperials started shooting. They swung their sabers and deflected the bolts.

"Lucan, cover me. " He nodded.

Jaden turned and crouched behind Lucan. He was deflecting the bolts back to the imperials, his green blade swinging in the air.

"R6, bring the ship to our position now." Instructed Jaden

There was an affirmative beep. Jaden got up and moved beside Lucan again. They moved with coordination. There were only a few imperials left. One of them spoke into his wrist. _Reinforcements _thought Jaden. She wished R6 would hurry up. The blaster bolts were flying all around them. Jaden brought up her arm and deflected another shot. She could see more troops coming across the bridge. Lucan spotted a black dot in the sky coming towards them. The closer it got, they recognised it as their ship.

"Master, it's our ship."

"I see it Lucan. We need to stop those advancing troops.

"What about the bridge Master. "Said Lucan

"Good idea. Now concentrate on keeping those troops at bay."

"Yes Master." Said Lucan

He moved up in front, switching to the Soresu form to defend his Master. With it being his Master's preferred form, he had learned it quite well. Jaden closed her eyes and lifted her arms up. The bridge's support beams started shaking. Suddenly she brought her arms crashing down. The beams broke in half and the bridge tipped. It was now diagonal and the troops slid down and fell to their deaths screaming. She closed her hands into fists and the bridge cracked. It fell down into the deep chasm of the Corusant under levels. Lucan turned around and stared at his Master in awe.


End file.
